Equinox Clan
Picz and stuff Equinox clan decended from the wolf pack Wolves of the Constellations. Every warrior has wolf blood deep within. Let your inner wolf out. Let your inner spirit out. Be couragous, strong, loyal, and protect what you love. ~Sure, we are small, puny, tiny, but that simply does not matter. All that matters, is that we are cheerfull, happy, and loyal to eachother About the Clan Leader: Legendstar (Starcast Eclipse) Deputy: Falconstare Med cats: Swiftclaw(Top Med) Warriors: Wessy, Amaryllisheart, Blizzardclaw, Breezeflight Apprentices: none Queens: none Kits: none ~ If you are a warrior of the clan, feel free to edit the ranks There will now be more requirements to join. You must be loyal, get online often, and act right. I will not tolerate drama or any of that. ~Legendstar Number of cats: 7 ^^ Gatherings Equinox Clan will now have its own gatherings! They will be in the Temple of Dreams! Solctice Clan (confirmed) If your interested in this say so in the comments! Ok, Gatherings will be on Saturdays around 6 Est time. Thanks for the votes ^^ Equinox Clan territory (Splitting it up) The Equinox clan territory has a few sections. So let me explain them.... Hawkrocks: The best destination for hunting hawks. They are easily spotted if you look close enough. Dragons Spire: In this area desert animals, snakes, and spiders are often found. There are strange markings in the ground, just look closer. Lone Rocks: Rabbits roam here. It is windy and rocky. Silent Trees: The best place to hunt, it is filled with many mice, voles, birds, and more. Pink Falls: The waterfall that goes down the side of camp Spiders Arch: A dangerous place with oversized spiders. Its recommended to not venture here often. Volcano: A huge hole in the ground with a dangerous drop, highly recommended to stay away from the edge, unless you want to glyde. ^^ Dark Maze: The best place for gathering medicine supplys, especially Cobwebs. Clans we share with: BlazingFire Clan Stay off our territory if you know whats good for you... Unless you have to tell our clan something, you need to STAY OFF! Rules Of Equinox Clan *Respect others *Be kind *Protect the clan at all times, even at the cost of your life *When at gatherings, talk in only whisper or guild chat *Leave a territory if you are told to do so *Never hunt or claim what is not yours *Do not invite or rank without leader or deputys permission *Be loyal to your clan mates *Never say anything negative or give up *Dont let kits hunt early or fight!!! *No "Drowining, getting hit by a tree, ect." *Dont cause drama *Never break the warrior code unless neccessary *Absolutely, Never, Ever, ask to be a cirtain rank -,,,,,,- Img 20131123-00-15-21 thumb.png Img 20131123-00-15-40 thumb.png Img 20131123-00-15-47 thumb.png Img 20131123-00-16-03 thumb.png Img 20131123-00-16-51 thumb.png Img 20131123-00-17-31 thumb.png Img 20131123-00-18-25 thumb.png Img 20131123-00-19-29 thumb.png Img 20131123-00-20-01 thumb.png img_20131123-00-33-14_thumb.png|Moon stone Strike system One rule broken: Warning Two rules broken: Stricter warning Three rules broken: Hunting all 3 times a day Four rules broken: Patrol and hunting all 3 times a day Five rules broken: Strict talk and Take care of all kits Six rules broken: claw on the arm and sent out of camp for a day Sevin rules broken: Exile (The strike system starts over every month!) Allies (The ones I can remember atleast xD) *Storm Clan *Polar Clan *Blazing Fire Clan *Darkblaze Clan *Lightning Clan * Solstice Clan Themes